totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zagubieni podróżni
Illness of Souls 670px Opening zaispirowany openingiem z "Danganronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei: The Animation" Opening 1 Deszczowy dzień. W oddali pojawia się szkoła, do której zbliż się kamera. Po chwili widać jak z za okna wstaję osoba z zaszklonymi żółtymi oczyma. Pojawia się napis "Illness of Souls". Zrzut ekranu na spadającą fiolkę. Pojawia się zdjęcie Laury, które zaczyna wirować i znika. Następnie ukazały się zdjęcia Don'a i Steave'a odwróconych do siebie tyłem. Zdjęcie oddala się i znika. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Dr. Jones'a z fiolkami i Prof. Frous'a przy tablicy. Zdjęcia rozpływają się. Następnie unoszą się fotografie Cleere z kijem i Sashy. Następne pojawiają się zdjęcia przygnębionych Ann i Ateny, które patrzą się w dół. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Tysona i tajemniczej postaci. Po tym przewija się kilka scen z serialu. Dyrektor Monn uderzająca ręką o stół, Cleere, która próbuje obudzić nieprzytomną Laure, Atena, która kurczowo odsuwa się od Pielęgniarki Clark, Ann i Sasha w kuchni nocą, zgraja zarażonych, którzy wyważają drzwi, Laura, która atakuje kogoś, Dr. Jones na lekcji. Po tych klipach pojawiają się zdjęcia zaniepokojonej Dyrektor Monn, która patrzy przez ramię i uśmiechnięta Pielęgniarka Clark ze strzykawką z żółtymi oczyma zarażonej osoby. Pojawia się szkolna brama, na której ktoś oparł rękę. Po chwili gwałtownie ręka znika. Pojawiają się zdjęcia zarażonych osób. Zrzuty ekranu na Salę Chemiczną, pokoje uczniów, kuchnię, aulę i Pokój Nauczycielski i dach. Klip, jak Laura i inni nie zakażeni uczniowie siedzą na kółku w Sali Chemicznej i śmieją się. Wszystko zaczernia się i z budynku wybiega Laura. Po czym pojawiają się zdjęcia Ann, Sashy, Don'a, Steave'a, Ateny, Tysona, Dyrektor Monn, Dr. Jones'a, Prof. Frousa, Cleere i Pielęgniarki Clark ze świecą. Brama szkoły zamyka się i nastaje ciemność. Gabinet Dyrektorski Dr Jones siedział przy biurku totalnie załamy tym co powiedziała mu Pielęgniarka Clark. Bawił się on pistoletem, jakby nie bojąc się, że może w każdej chwili wystrzelić i odebrać mu jego życie. Dr Jones: Depresja... Dr Jones schował pistolet do schowka. Dr Jones: Nie mogę tak o tym myśleć... Dr Jones złapał się za głowę. Dr Jones: Ale... ale... jak żyć w takim miejscu?! Dr Jones westchnął. Dr Jones: Życie... W tym momencie do gabinetu wbiegli Laura, Cleere i Steave. Dr Jones: Ooo... Dr Jones wstał. Dr Jones: Dzięki czemu znowu was tutaj widzę? Coś się stało? Laura wystąpiła. Laura: Uważamy, że zaczęła się kolejna faza planu Pielęgniarki Clark! Dr Jones zainteresował się. Dr Jones: Tak? Laura: Uważam, że kolejnym celem będzie doprowadzenie nas do kolejnej skrajności! Ona chcę nas zmusić, byśmy zabijali się nazwajem. Dr Jones patrzał się z niedowierzaniem na Laurę. Laura: Jestem świadoma, że to duże oskarżenie, ale dlaczego by miała tak teraz nie postąpić? Dr Jones: A dlaczego tak wnioskujesz? Cleere: Sasha prawdopodobnie rozszarpała i zabiła jednego z zarażonych. Dr Jones: Rozumiem... Dr Jones próbował udawać, że nic się nie stało. Dr Jones: Widzieliście jak to robi? Cleere: Nie do końca... Steave: Wychodziła z pokoju, gdzie były świeżo... rozszarpane zwłoki. Dr Jones: Ale jej na tym nie złapaliście? Steave: No nie... Laura: Ale musimy przyjąć, że nie zrobił tego żaden z zarażonych. Dr Jones: A Pielęgniarka Clark? Laura pokręciła głową. Laura: Nie. Ona nie lubi brudzić własnych rąk. Nie zrobiła by tego. Dr Jones: W sumie racja. To nie w jej stylu. Cleere: A Sasha przyjaźniła się z Amirą... może to ją napędziło... Dr Jones: Może. Dr Jones wziął głęboki wdech. Dr Jones: W każdym razie musicie tu sprowadzić Sashę i musimy to z nią przedyskutować. Steave: Dobrze by było w sumie zebrać tu wszystkich zdrowych... Dr Jones: Tak. Ja pójdę po Prof. Frous'a. Wy idźcie po resztę. Cała trójka wyszła z gabinetu. Dr Jones uśmiechnął się. Dr Jones: Nie dasz nam się nudzić, co? Korytarz Cała trójka szła przez korytarz zastanawiając się, gdzie może być reszta. Cleere: Wydaje się to być naprawdę poważną sprawą. Laura: Bo jest. Musimy za wszelką cenę znaleźć resztę... a szczególnie Sashę. Musi nam sporo wyjśnić. Steave: Laski... Steave podrapał się po głowie. Steave: Na serio myślicie, że ona byłaby do tego zdolna? Laura: Chcę ci przypomnieć, że to ty wprowadziłeś ten temat... Steave: No wiem, ale ona raczej była taka niepozorna... Cleere: Wszyscy tak myśleli. Laura: W każdym znalezienie jej musi być naszym priorytetem. Cleere. Pójdziesz po resztę? Cleere przytaknęła. Laura: Dobra. Ja i Steave pójdziemy szukać Sashę. Sądzę, że to może być trudniejsze. Steave: Serio? Laura: A co byś ty zrobił, gdybyś kogoś zabił. Schowałbyś się w miejscu, gdzie nikt inny by cię nie znalazł... Steave: No raczej... Cleere: Dobra. Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Każda minuta jest teraz cenna. Cleere pobiegła po innych. Laura: Racja. My też chodźmy szukać Sashę. Steave: No. Piwnica, Cela Don'a Don siedział spokojnie w celi, gdy po raz kolejny przyszła do niego Pielęgniarka Clark. Don: Kogóż ja to widzę... tak często mnie odwiedzasz, że mógłbym uznać, że coś knujesz. Pielęgniarka Clark: A jesteś ciekawy co planuję? :* Don: Może... Pielęgniarka Clark zaczęła flirtować z Don'em. Pielęgniarka Clark: A kochasiu nie zdradzisz mojej malutkiej tajemnicy innym? :* Don parchnął. Don: Im? Tym, co mnie tutaj uwięzili? Pielęgniarka Clark: Tak! :D Don przytaknął. Don: Możesz być tego pewna... Pielęgniarka Clark zaśmiała się. Pielęgniarka Clark: Powiedzmy, że jedna z uczennic dopuściła się poważnego występku! Don: Słucham? Zainteresowałaś mnie. Pielęgniarka Clark: Powiedzmy, że jeden z moich żołnierzyków zginął za wspomnienia... wspomnienia, które niszczą właśnie tego zabójcę. Don zastanowił się. Don: Zatem pewnie chodzi ci o Sashę. Myślałem, że pogodziła się ze stratą Amiry... Pielęgniarka Clark uśmiechnęła się. Pielęgniarka Clark: Powiedzmy... w każdym razie zabiła! Ależ ekscytujący jest ten dzień! Pielęgniarka Clark odwróciła się ku wyjściu. Pielęgniarka Clark: A żeby było ciekawiej zniknęły moje dwa skalpele... coś mi się wydaje, że szykuje się kolejny pechowy dzień w naszej Akademii. Don: Raczej ciekawy! ;) Pielęgniarka: A dalej pragniesz zemsty na Laurze? Don: A czy ryba może żyć bez wody? Don stał przed kratą z kamienną miną. Wpatrywał się w oczy Pielęgniarki Clark. Don: Ja mogę zginąć, ale Laura ma cierpieć! Pielęgniarka Clark: Mówisz? ;D Don: Tak! W oczach Dona był obłęd. Pielęgniarka Clark: Może ci się to nawet uda... Pielęgniarka Clark przejechała paznokciem po kracie. Pielęgniarka Clark: Jakby tu wybuchł pożar... nie uciekłbyś żywy... Pielęgniarka Clark poszła. Don: Tak? Don usiadł w kącie. Don: W sumie to nawet nie taki zły pomysł Clark... Gabinet Dyrektorski Wszyscy znajdowali się już w tym gabinecie. Wszyscy oprócz Laury, Steave'a i Sashy. Tyson: Co się dzieje? Dr Jones: Musimy chyba poczekać na wszystkich... Atena: Ale po coś nas tutaj wezwano... Prof. Frous: Tak, nie jest nas już dużo... Cleere: Gwarantuje, że zaraz wszystko wyjaśnimy... W tym momencie do sali weszli Laura i Steave. Cleere: I jak? Laura pokiwała przecząco głową. Steave: Nigdzie nie ma Sashy. Czyli Laura miałaś racje. Gdzieś się właśnie ukrywa. Laura: To było naprawdę do przewidzenia. Tyson: Ale co się dzieje?! Atena: Właśnie... gdzie jest Sasha? Prof.Frous zmierzył Dr Jones'a wzrokiem. Prof. Frous: Chyba należą się nam jakieś wyjaśnienia... Tyson i Atena odwrócili się ku Dr Jones'owi, który opierał się o biurko. Atena: Coś jest nie tak... czy Atena jest zarażona?! Atena chwyciła Dr Jonesa za marynarkę. Atena: Proszę... straciłam Ann i Amirę... muszę znać prawdę! Dr Jones: Dobrze... Dr Jones oderwał od siebie Atenę. Dr Jones: Musicie wiedzieć, że będziecie musieli jeszcze bardziej na siebie uważać, Lauro? Laura stanęła obok Dr Jones'a. Laura: Nowym planem Pielęgniarki Clark jest prawdopodobnie skierowanie nas przeciwko sobie.'' Tyson: Przeciwko sobie?! Prof. Frous: W jakim znaczeniu? Laura potaknęła. Laura: Pielęgniarka Clark chcę zmusić nas teraz do popełnienia zabójstwa. Sasha... Sasha prawdopodobnie zabiła jednego z zarażonych... Atena: Co?! Atena zaczęła nerwowo kręcić głową. Atena: To niemożliwe... Laura: Niestety. Podejrzewam, że jest już kompletnie wyniszczona psychicznie. Nie wiem czy będzie w stanie wrócić do tego co było przed... jej wyczynem. Atena: Co ty mówisz?! Po takim czasie? Laura wzruszyła ramionami. Laura: Widać trafiło na moment jej słabości. Atena: Nie wierzę... skąd możesz mieć taką pewność, co?! Laura: Zgaduję. Atena: Jak możesz! Tyson zaczął uspokajać Atenę. Tyson: Spokojnie... Laura: Nie ma sensu się denerwować. Dopóki nie odnajdziemy Sashy i nie sprawdzimy co z nią jest... lepiej na wszelki wypadek się do niej nie zbliżać... Atena spuściła głowę. Cleere: Myślisz, że jest na terenie szkoły? Laura: Jestem tego pewna... Cleere: Skoro jednak jest na terenie szkoły, to powinniście ją znaleźć. Laura: W tym problem, że właśnie nie... Tyson: Czyli, że nie wiecie gdzie jest?! Laura: No tak. Tyson: My zatem zamkniemy się z Ateną w pokoju... Atena: Tak... tak będzie dobrze... Tyson i Atena bez słowa wyszli z pokoju. Prof. Frous: Ja też... nie wiem jak wy, ale ja będę tam gdzie zawsze... Prof. Frous również opuścił pokój. Steave: I to oni tyle przeżyli? Cleere: Nie możemy ich o nic winić. I tak już wszyscy dużo wycierpieliśmy... Laura: Ale gdzie może być Sasha... Laura zastanowiła się. Laura: Jest jedno miejsce... Cleere zrozumiała o czym mówi Laura. Cleere: Myślisz? Laura: Musimy to sprawdzić! Laura i Cleere wybiegły z gabinetu. Steave: Co one... Dr Jones: Czy to nie oczywiste? Idą sprawdzić piwnicę... Piwnica Laura i Cleere wbiegły do piwnicy. Laura: Ona musi gdzieś tu być! Cleere: Tak... Laura poczuła zapach spalenizny. Laura: To... Cleere: Coś jakby się paliło... Laura: Tak... ale... Laura wskazała na miejsce celi Don'a. Laura: Nie wierzę! Laura pobiegła w stronę celi Don'a. Cleere: Poczekaj! Cleere pobiegła za nią. Piwnica, Cela Don'a Drzwi były uchylone. Na środku leżały tylko spalone zwłoki, których nie dało się nawet zidentyfikować. Cleere wbiegła do celi. Laura klęczała przy zwłokach. Cleere: Co to... Laura: Komuś chyba nie spodobało się życie tutaj... Laura odwróciła się do Cleere. Była cała załzawiona. Laura: Ale... ale jak! Cleere: Laura, spokojnie... Laura: Jak ten idiota, mogł popełniać tyle błędów! Nienawidzę go! Cleere: Wiesz... lepiej stąd chodźmy... Laura: Nie... Cleere chwyciła załamaną Laurę. Cleere: Słuchaj, to nie jest najlepsze miejsce teraz. Kto wie, co tu się mogło wydarzyć... Laura: Don popełnił samobójstwo... a to wszystko moja wina... Cleere: Spokojnie... Laura: I jeszcze nie wiemy gdzie może być Sasha...to wszystko się sypie! Cleere: Nie martw się. Poradzimy sobie. Laura: Nie... Pokój 54 Dziewczyny weszły do pokoju. Na pierwszy rzut oka Laura spostrzegła, że nie ma akt. Laura: Co?! Cleere: Chyba Pielęgniarka Clark nie próżnowała... Laura: Tak. Przechytrzyła nas... Laura położyła się na łóżko. Laura: Mam dosyć... Laura przykryła się kocem. Laura: ...pokonała mnie. Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi... W następnym odcinku Cleere uderzyła Laurę. Cleere: Nie załamuj się! W tle słychać było strzał. 'KONIEC ODCINKA.''' Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls